Turkish Goldfish
by Bartlegg
Summary: An earthquake begins a day of scrambled lives for CJ and the President. Meanwhile, Donna asks Josh out on a date. Or at least, he thinks its a date. Read on to find out more! (note: this is a screenplay)


"Turkish Goldfish"  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Probably more like PG, but play it safe)  
  
Summary: And earthquake turns the President's and CJ's lives upside down.  
  
Pairing: Josh/Donna  
  
Disclaimers: These characters aren't mine they belong to Aaron Sorkin etc.  
  
Notes: This is my first fan-fiction, and it is in the form of a screenplay.  
Any helpful insights would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Also: This is version 2.0, thanks to Donna'sLittleBuddy for some really cool Editing and additions. Enjoy!

THE WEST WING  
  
"Turkish Goldfish"  
  
Written by  
Bartlegg  
  
Edited by  
Donna'sLittleBuddy  
  
"Turkish Goldfish"  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. CJ'S BEDROOM – LATE NIGHT  
  
CJ's snoring loudly. After a moment the room begins to rock slightly, then more violently. CJ is jumbled to the side of the bed, and subsequently falls off. She springs up; half awake, bumping her head hard on the nightstand. Still half asleep, obviously disillusioned.  
  
CLAUDIA JEAN  
I'm really fine. Somebody pushed me down,  
I hit my head.  
  
CJ begins to regain herself and a close-up as she opens her eyes and we  
  
CUT TO: INT. JOSH'S OFFICE – SAME TIME  
  
JOSH is sleeping, sitting on the floor, slumped against his desk; he's obviously been working hard as papers are in piles around him. He is snoring as well, when the room begins to shake. A glass paperweight on the edge of his desk is edged off the table, falling on his head. With a jolt he is awake, his eyes bolted open.  
  
JOSH  
Donna! The sky is falling!  
  
DONNA suddenly peeks her head around the corner of the desk, right in JOSH's face.  
  
DONNA  
Hey.  
  
JOSH  
Jeez, Donna, what the hell happened?  
  
DONNA  
I guess we fell asleep...working on the...thing,  
Sorry Josh, its just we never had...earthquakes in Wisconsin  
  
JOSH  
That wasn't an earthquake, we don' have seismic activity  
On the beltway...we just don't  
  
DONNA  
Josh!  
  
The room begins to shake again, less vigorously, but still noticeable  
  
JOSH  
OK I concede. That was an earthquake  
  
DONNA  
That was an aftershock  
  
JOSH  
How do you know?  
  
DONNA  
Because it came _after_ the earthquake, and it _shocked_ me.  
  
JOSH  
Yeah, but your from Wisconsin....  
  
DONNA  
Go on. I dare you.  
  
JOSH  
Donna...  
  
DONNA  
I minored in earth science, well for a semester.  
  
JOSH  
Oh.  
Do you think there will be more?  
  
DONNA only gives JOSH a look as we  
  
SMASH CUT TO:  
  
MAIN TITLES  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. RESIDENCE BEDROOM – NIGHT  
  
BARTLET and ABBY are shaking as the room shakes, they are still asleep. BARTLET is jolted to the other side of the bed, just about on top of ABBY. They wake up, talking groggily.  
  
ABBY  
What are you doing, Jed?  
  
BARTLET  
Well, if they've finally given us a vibrating bed, I want  
To make good use of it.  
  
ABBY  
Was that an explosion?  
  
BARTLET  
I'm pretty sure that was an earthquake  
  
ABBY  
Yea, like you know anything  
  
BARTLET  
If it was an explosion, We'd be dead by now.  
  
ABBY  
Well, I hope it was an earthquake. I don't want to know  
What it was if it wasn't. How big do you think it was?  
  
BARTLET  
You'd have to ask Mr. Richter, I slept through the thing.  
Lets stay awake, though, we can make good use of the  
Aftershocks.  
  
ABBY  
Your really a pig, you know that Jed?  
  
BARTLET  
Yea, well I'm a presidential pig, so get used to it.  
By the way, I'd expect that phone to be ringing of the  
hook by now, why hasn't anyone  
Called me? You know 'glad your alive, Mr. President'  
Or 'We encourage you stay put sir, as there are giant  
worm-like creatures from the center of the earth coming  
to...'  
  
The phone then rings, BARTLET reaches over and picks it up.  
  
BARTLET  
Yeah, I'm OK Charlie, you sound a little, I don't know,  
Freaked. Are you a little freaked, Charlie? Oh. Well, I'm  
Going back to sleep. Darn right your not sleeping- your  
gonna check the Oval for cracks! All right, bye Charlie.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CJ's OFFICE – DAY  
  
CJ is picking up all the tipped over items on her desk. Her pencil stand, picture frames Suddenly she picks up a picture from the floor, it is a picture of CJ and her father, and it is shattered.  
  
CLAUDIA JEAN  
Oh shmutz.  
  
CJ's eyes wander across her desk, and she comes upon Gail's fishbowl. Gail is seen floating bottoms up at the top of the water just as CAROL appears in the doorway.  
  
CAROL  
CJ  
  
CJ  
Oh, what?  
  
CAROL  
the press briefing is in (checks watch)  
Two minutes. And guess what.  
  
CJ  
What.  
  
CAROL  
I said guess.  
  
CJ  
Usually, when someone says that,  
They really don't want the other person to  
Guess anything.  
  
CAROL  
Well, I do  
  
CJ  
That's because your strange.  
  
CAROL  
Danny's back from Europe.  
  
CJ  
Oh.  
  
CAROL  
Here's the notes on the quake, you should  
Probably head over there  
  
CJ  
To the lions  
  
CAROL  
Yeah  
  
CJ  
And the tigers  
  
CAROL  
Right.  
  
CJ  
And the bears.  
  
CAROL  
Oh my. CJ, did you hit your head on something?  
  
CJ  
Actually, yes. Lets go.  
  
Continuous: INT. HALLWAY – DAY  
  
CAROL  
Did you feel it?  
  
CJ  
It killed Gail  
  
CAROL  
Oh...Really?  
  
CJ  
Yea  
  
THEY pass Toby's office, he is sleeping on his couch. CJ knocks on the window really hard until he wakes up. He comes out of his office.  
  
CJ  
Why so snoozy?  
  
TOBY  
Why did you wake me up?  
  
CJ  
Because I'm cruel and unusual  
  
TOBY  
Molly and Huckleberry  
  
CJ  
Please don't get into the habit of calling him  
Huckelberry, for his sake.  
  
TOBY  
I... I watched them last night, the quake woke them up,  
And they cried, and they cried, and they pooped,  
And they cried, then it was morning then Andi came  
To get them then I came here then they ran out of coffee  
Then I went to sleep then you woke me up and now I'm really  
Mad that you woke me up and I think I'm---  
  
CJ  
To late, we're here  
  
INT. PRESS BRIEFING ROOM – DAY  
  
CJ has just entered the room and goes to the podium.  
  
CJ  
Good Morning everyone,  
At 2:37 this morning an earthquake  
Centered near Front Royal Virginia measuring  
5.1 on the Richter scale shook me out of my bed.  
I can not tell you why the Shenandoah Valley suddenly  
decided to shake its thing, however I can tell you that  
The tremors could be felt as far south as Ahoskie, North  
Carolina; as far north as Tunkhannock, Pennsylvania; and as  
far west as  
Westerville, Ohio.  
  
JOHN  
What about East?  
  
CJ  
What?  
  
JOHN  
How far East was it felt?  
  
CJ  
Well, I'm assuming it woke up the little mermaid as well.  
Anything more pertinent?  
  
KATIE  
Were there any casualties?  
  
CJ  
Yea, I guess that's pretty pertinent.  
  
KATIE  
Were there?  
  
CJ  
As of right now I know of one injury.  
  
KATIE  
Who?  
  
CJ  
I hit my head. After I was shaken out of my bed.  
Thank goodness nobody is dead.  
  
KATIE  
CJ, you've rhymed everything you've said...  
  
DANNY  
CJ, can you tell me what day it is?  
  
CJ  
The first day of the rest of your loony life,  
Danny.  
  
KATIE  
CJ, I don't think Danny's the one who's gone loony...  
  
OTHER REPORTER  
What was the president doing during the quake?  
  
CJ  
It was two in the morning. I think you know quite well  
who the president was doing.  
  
DANNY  
What?  
  
CJ  
What, Oh My God, What the president was doing was sleeping  
The president was  
Sleeping during the earthquake.  
  
SANDY  
And what was the First Lady doing during the quake?  
  
CJ  
Well, probably the same thing the president was doing.  
  
KARL  
And that would be...  
  
CJ  
For goodness sake, sleeping like a baby.  
I'll have more this afternoon...where is everyone?  
  
DANNY  
You just noticed that half of us were missing.  
  
CJ  
Where are they?  
  
DANNY  
Daylight savings  
  
CJ  
What about it?  
  
DANNY  
They forgot to save their daylight.  
  
CJ  
Well, someone let them know before this  
Afternoon. Good ridden.  
  
ALL  
Thanks/ Bye CJ/ Thank you CJ  
  
DANNY  
CJ, I have to talk to you about something.  
  
CJ  
What.  
  
DANNY  
I think we'd better go into your office  
  
CJ  
OK.  
  
They walk into CJ's office, CJ remembers GAIL is dead, and proceeds to stand in front Of the fishbowl.  
  
CJ  
Danny...  
  
DANNY  
Well, first of all I brought you this.  
  
DANNY hands CJ a bag of goldfish, the ones you eat.  
  
CJ  
Oh, thank you, I was running low. Are these  
European Goldfish?  
  
DANNY  
Huh?  
  
CJ  
I heard you were in...oh never mind.  
  
DANNY  
Actually, I was in Turkey  
  
CJ  
Is that in Europe?  
  
DANNY  
Its in both, I was in Asian Turkey  
  
CJ  
Ooooh, so you brought me Turkish  
Goldfish?  
  
DANNY  
CJ, I was in Samsun.  
  
CJ  
Hmm, that rings a bell...Samsun, Samsun  
  
DANNY  
five months ago there was a massive earthquake there.  
And I can tell you that its effects were far  
worse than the Turkish Press Secretary  
bumping her head.  
  
CJ  
Did she sprain her ankle?  
  
DANNY  
I doubt it's a she.  
  
CJ  
What were you doing in Turkey?  
  
DANNY  
I was doing a special for the paper, about forgotten  
Disaster areas, calamities no one seems to care about,  
That still suffer.  
  
CJ  
How righteous of you.  
  
DANNY  
CJ its no joke  
  
CJ  
I was being serious!  
  
DANNY  
Okay.  
  
CJ  
You know, Danny, we've had a few catastrophes  
Of our own.  
  
DANNY  
A thousand dead. Just as many injured. And  
I'm here to let you know the story doesn't bode well  
For the President  
  
CJ  
Why?  
  
DANNY  
He never called to express his condolences.  
  
CJ  
His daughter had just been kidnapped, so I'd imagine we  
felt like he couldn't take it at the time. Besides, we  
probably had someone else do it.  
  
DANNY  
There's a big difference between the President of the  
United States on "someone else"  
  
CJ has moved forward, no longer shielding GAIL  
  
DANNY  
I'm just saying...Oh God no. CJ, Gail, is he OK?  
  
CJ  
Oh darn. No, Danny, Gail passed away last night.  
  
DANNY  
So you were wrong.  
  
CJ  
What?  
  
DANNY  
That earthquake did have casualties.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEO'S OFFICE – DAY  
  
LEO is sitting at his desk  
  
LEO  
Margaret!  
  
MARGARET  
Yes.  
  
LEO  
Margaret, did you see the Press briefing?  
  
MARGARET  
Yes! See when one tetonic plate slides  
under another one its called a seismic under shift.  
I minored in earth science.  
  
LEO  
Really. What else did you minor in.  
  
MARGARET  
Nordic Literature, Chinese Calligraphy, Knitting, and Ti Kwan Do.  
  
LEO  
Who ever let you into the White House...  
  
MARGARET  
Yep.  
  
LEO  
Okay. Anyway, I mean did you see the part about CJ Implying  
that, well, just let her know I need to see her  
  
LEO picks up the cross word.  
  
LEO  
Forty-Four down. Site of catastrophic October earthquake.  
Starts with an "s".  
  
MARGARET  
Samsun. Samsun, Turkey. Tons of people died.  
In that case the plates just crashed into eachother.  
It was really bad.  
  
LEO  
How come I never heard about it? October, that's  
Right after our Navy officers were killed by a  
Theater bomb in Istanbul, while Zoe was still  
Missing. President Sezer gave the President  
a heartfelt phone call, expressing  
His condolences for Zoe and the Naval officers.  
  
MARGARET  
Leo.  
  
LEO seems surprised MARGARET is still there.  
  
LEO  
What  
  
MARGARET  
Did the president ever call President Sezer?  
  
LEO  
No, I don't think he did.  
  
MARGARET  
I'll go get CJ now.  
  
LEO keeps at his crossword when the phone rings  
  
LEO  
Leo McGarry  
  
LEO's face changes from passive to interested to excited to worried to the angsty LEO face he does so well and then....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. OVAL OFFICE—DAY  
  
JED Is attempting to write at his desk ABBY walks in  
  
JED  
Hey Abby  
  
ABBY  
Jed, I'm leaving.  
  
JED  
Where to?  
  
ABBY  
Orlando  
  
JED  
Why?  
  
ABBY  
You know why  
  
JED  
Oh yea, is it today then?  
  
ABBY  
Zoey is very upset we never took her to  
Disney world and so we are going today  
  
JED  
Why today  
  
ABBY  
Why not  
  
JED  
I don't know, maybe a time when I could come?  
  
ABBY  
Yea, right.  
  
JED  
what about next month  
  
ABBY  
You'll be in Rome.  
  
JED  
I know. Abby?  
  
ABBY  
What Jed.  
  
JED  
I'm saying this because...  
  
ABBY  
What?  
  
JED  
When are my attacks not going to be isolated  
Anymore?  
  
ABBY  
Oh God. Your numb aren't you  
  
JED  
No, I'm just asking  
  
ABBY  
Jed, I can't leave if your like this.  
  
JED  
Abby, at this point, its okay for someone else  
To treat me. Its not a secret anymore.  
  
ABBY  
That's not the point.  
  
JED  
Whats the point?  
  
ABBY  
Jed, do you feel numb.  
  
JED  
Abby...  
  
ABBY  
Dammit! Jethro, if your feeling numb than  
Last week wasn't an anomaly and it could mean  
Your condition has worsened.  
  
JED  
I'm not numb, Abby. I'm just worried.  
  
ABBY just stares at him for a second.  
  
LEO enters the office  
  
LEO  
Sir, we have a situation...  
  
END ACT 1  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. JOSH'S OFFICE – DAY  
  
JOSH is about to walk into his office  
  
JOSH  
Donna!  
  
DONNA  
What?  
  
JOSH  
Go sit in my chair  
  
DONNA  
Why? This isn't going to get on LemonLyman.com again,  
Is it? Cause if it is, you know what CJ said, and I quote, "so  
Far up your-"  
  
JOSH  
No, Donna, but now that you mention it.  
  
DONNA  
Josh, I'm leaving. I actually have work to do.  
  
JOSH  
Wait! First jump up and down.  
  
DONNA  
Whatever.  
  
DONNA begins to jump  
  
JOSH  
OK now sit in my chair  
  
DONNA  
I like jumping better  
  
TOBY enters with a knock on the open door. He watches DONNA jump up and down in front of JOSH.  
  
TOBY  
Is this some new White House Assistant perk I didn't  
know about? Ginger! Come here!  
  
JOSH  
Actually, I'm just making sure my office is safe, you know  
This is an old building, and its almost killed me before and with  
The quake and all... This time its Donna's turn.  
  
GINGER  
What!?  
  
TOBY  
Come with me.  
  
GINGER  
Where are we going?  
  
TOBY  
My office.  
  
GINGER  
Why?  
  
TOBY  
To jump up and down like Donna  
  
GINGER  
OK.  
  
GINGER and TOBY exit  
  
JOSH  
Um, you can stop now.  
  
DONNA  
Guess where I'm going tonight  
  
JOSH  
On a date with a fascist elephant  
To swim in the geysers of Yellowstone National Park  
  
DONNA  
No, a rendezvous with a communist turtle to  
Wade in the waters of French musical theater  
  
JOSH  
What?  
  
DONNA  
Josh, I have to tickets to Les Miserables  
Tonight in Baltimore  
  
JOSH  
Okay...  
  
DONNA  
In its original French. Well, actually not. That one  
Was sold out.  
  
JOSH  
A lot of Really weird people beat out the  
Semi-weird ones to the tickets?  
  
DONNA  
Josh...  
  
JOSH  
Okay...  
  
DONNA  
Bet you didn't know I was in it in our high school production  
Of Les Miz  
  
JOSH  
Okay....what were you  
  
DONNA  
Part of the barricade  
  
JOSH  
Okay...  
  
DONNA  
Our director wanted all the sets to be actors, to symbolize  
Suffering and sacrifice or something. meet you at six.  
  
JOSH  
Okay...wait....meet you at six? Where? Donna!  
  
DONNA  
Six o' clock. Don't be late.  
  
Calling from Bullpen  
And stop whining!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SITUATION ROOM–DAY  
  
Pictures of the Caribbean cover the screens. Nancy is sipping coffee, scalding her tongue  
  
NANCY  
OOOO!  
  
PRESIDENT BARTLET comes through doors with LEO to the sight of all the CHIEFS sipping coffee and then standing for him and looking at shots of the Caribbean  
  
JED  
What is this, are all the joint chiefs finding the best  
Vacation destinations with those nifty wall map things?  
  
NANCY  
Thir...we have a thituation. Therth a math gathering in  
Havana, their demanding democrathy. Cathro ith very  
Thick , but thill alive, and hath ordered the army to put down the  
Crowd,  
  
JED looks at LEO. JED seems on the verge of hysterics, but notices that no one Else is laughing.  
  
JED  
Nancy, do me a favor.  
  
NANCY  
What.  
  
JED  
Sing "Gary, Indiana" with me  
  
NANCY  
Thir, letth concentrate. Then we can frolic in River Thity.  
  
LEO  
Nancy, we can't do anything. We've been waiting for Fidel  
To die for decades, once he does the people will have their  
Freedom, but until then we have no say.  
  
NANCY  
Leo, he's dying and his people want change  
  
JED  
They deserve change.  
  
NANCY  
Thir, we need to get in there  
  
LEO  
And have the Jed Bartlet remake of the Bay of Pigs  
On our hands.  
  
NANCY  
this would be swift and total. We would wipe out Castro's  
Remaining forces and spark the revolution and then get out of  
There  
  
JED  
so we can come back in a few years to stuff Havana with  
American casinos, which pushed them to Communism in the first  
Place.  
  
CHIEF ONE  
Sir, I'm worried about another Taimimnian square. Those  
Demonstrators could be murdered. There's thousands of them  
  
LEO  
They might fight back on their own  
  
NANCY  
They would be crushed and you know it  
  
LEO  
we can't afford something like this, not now  
  
NANCY  
Leo, they want what we stand for.  
  
LEO  
They wanted this in the first place!  
  
NANCY  
WHAT?  
  
LEO  
COMMUNISM!  
  
There is a long, awkward silence.  
  
JED  
What would of Fitzwallace done?  
  
LEO  
Sir?  
  
JED  
What would Fitz do? Do I have to shout the acronym?  
  
NANCY  
Sir, when have Fitz and I ever agreed?  
  
LEO  
Not often.  
  
JED  
So he'd say no?  
  
NANCY  
Am I saying yes?  
  
JED  
In Saudi Arabia they failed. We failed. That's not gonna  
Happen here. Those people have courage, and we are going  
To give them might. We are going to give them the full might  
Of the United States armies of the land, air, and sea, and we can't  
Wait a minute longer. And if Admiral Sissymary wants to tis tis  
That idea from on high, let him do so.  
  
LEO  
Sir...  
  
JED  
Leo, I've made up my mind. I want a plan to defeat the Cuban  
Army in half an hour.  
  
NANCY  
Sir it'll take longer than half an hour  
  
JED  
To make a plan?  
  
NANCY  
To defeat the Cuban army.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DEBBIE'S OFFICE – DAY  
  
Charlie is typing at his desk. He glances up at Debbie's empty desk, obviously enticed By the cadies in a jar. He thinks a minute, then gets up and swoops his hand into the bowl  
  
Debbie suddenly walks in  
  
DEBBIE  
Hold it right there, cowboy  
  
She grabs her spray bottle  
  
CHARLIE  
I was just getting a candy  
  
DEBBIE  
You were going to steal it.  
  
CHARLIE  
Borrow it. I Swear.  
  
DEBBIE  
Sing it to the spray bottle!  
  
DEBBIE sprays at CHARLIE, who ducks as BARTLET walks into the room, and is subsequently sprayed  
  
DEBBIE  
Oh shizzy sticks, sir I'm so sorry  
  
JED  
Oh yes you are. Charlie take as many candies as you'd like.  
  
CHARLIE  
Thank you sir.  
  
JED  
You know, Debbie, I've been thinking about giving the gardeners  
A day off. They've been working real hard, and they deserve  
A break. But who in the world would water the rose garden?  
  
DEBBIE  
Well, sir, Charlie was stealing my candies.  
  
JED  
I have a better idea  
  
JED swipes DEBBIE'S stuffed alpaca animal off her desk and proceeds into the Oval  
  
DEBBIE  
Not Albert Francis!  
  
JED  
Charlie, get Toby for me.  
  
CHARLIE  
Yes sir  
  
JED  
And you.  
Think twice next time you want to play super soakers with  
The leader of the free world.  
  
JED exits to Oval.  
  
CHARLIE  
Shizzy sticks?  
  
DEBBIE  
Shut up.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JOSH'S OFFICE—DAY  
  
Josh is on his laptop when TOBY walks by  
  
JOSH  
Toby!  
  
TOBY  
What?  
  
JOSH  
Um, I have a question...  
  
TOBY  
Okay...  
  
JOSH  
What constitutes a "Date"  
  
TOBY  
Well, It's a fruit that grows on Palm trees  
  
JOSH  
No, the other kind  
  
TOBY  
it can be a number between one and thirty-one  
  
JOSH  
Is a "Rendezvous" considered a date  
  
TOBY  
Give me the context  
  
JOSH  
A rendezvous to wade in the waters with a communist turtle...  
Or something  
  
TOBY  
Your going on a date with a communist!?  
  
JOSH  
Well...  
  
TOBY  
And she's a turtle!  
  
JOSH  
Toby, Donna asked me to go see Les Miz tonight. In French.  
Wait, no...In English. I don't remember.  
  
TOBY  
GINGER!  
  
Ginger runs down the hall to Josh's office  
  
TOBY  
You owe me twenty bucks  
  
CHARLIE appears next to TOBY  
  
TOBY  
And you owe me twenty-five  
  
CHARLIE  
No way  
  
TOBY  
Way.  
  
CHARLIE  
The president needs to see you  
  
They begin to walk  
  
CHARLIE  
So its happening?  
  
TOBY  
I think so  
  
CJ passes by  
  
TOBY  
CJ, you owe me thirty bucks  
  
CJ  
Oh my God no!  
  
TOBY  
Not that, the other thing  
  
CJ  
Oh my God! Really!  
  
TOBY  
Yep.  
  
CHARLIE  
What was the other thing?  
  
TOBY  
I'll tell you when you're older  
  
Enter outer office  
  
CHARLIE  
Debbie, you owe me fifty dollars  
  
DEBBIE  
Really! Wonderful!  
  
TOBY  
Wait, you made double bets!?  
  
CHARLIE  
I couldn't decide  
  
BARTLET peeks head in  
JED  
Toby, will you come in here for a second  
  
TOBY  
Yes sir  
  
DEBBIE  
Toby...he has Albert Francis captive on his desk try to...  
You know...  
  
TOBY  
I'll do my best.  
  
TOBY and Jed enter OVAL  
  
END ACT 2  
  
INT. OVAL—DAY  
  
BARTLET and TOBY sit across from each other. We enter the middle of they're  
  
Conversation.  
  
TOBY  
Its not gonna be easy.  
  
JED  
I know.  
  
TOBY  
In fact, its gonna be pretty tough  
  
JED  
I know  
  
TOBY  
But we can definitely do it.  
  
JED  
Toby, tell me something I don't know.  
  
TOBY  
So is it a sure thing?  
  
JED  
The generals should have cooked something up  
In about...oh....twenty minutes or so.  
  
TOBY  
So when do you want it by?  
  
JED  
Well, if all goes well, I should make the announcement  
This evening.  
  
TOBY  
Okay...Did you say this evening?  
  
JED  
(With genuine concern)  
Is that a problem?  
  
TOBY  
No Mr. President.  
  
JED  
Toby, this isn't a normal speech  
  
TOBY  
I know  
  
LEO enters from his office  
  
LEO  
Sir....  
  
JED  
Alright, just a second  
  
TOBY  
Am I keeping you, sir?  
  
JED  
Oh, Leo wants me to call the president of Turkey  
To express my condolences for an earthquake.  
That happened over a year ago.  
  
TOBY  
That's highly illogical, sir.  
  
JED  
Thanks spock. You can leave the bridge now.  
  
TOBY grabs ALBERT FRANCIS, heads for the door  
  
JED  
FRANK!  
  
Secret Service guard FRANK comes in  
  
JED  
Frank, make sure that when Mr. Zeiglar leaves my office  
He leaves my hostage with me.  
  
FRANK  
Yes sir. Mr. Zeiglar, I recommend you leave him with me. TOBY hands him over  
  
TOBY  
Thank you, Captain Kirk.  
  
JED  
You mean Mr. President  
  
TOBY  
I thought we were...  
  
JED  
Not anymore, you riled my temper.  
  
TOBY  
Thank you Mr. President  
  
JED  
Thanks Toby.  
DEBBIE!  
  
No response  
  
JED  
DEBBIE!  
  
TOBY  
Uh, I think she wants you to use the intercom sir.  
  
JED  
Don't we have any other gals that can type?...  
Alright, alright.  
  
TOBY turns on the intercom  
  
JED  
Debbie, would you get President Sezer on the line  
Please.  
  
DEBBIE  
(ON COM)  
Yes sir.  
  
TOBY leaves the office.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. OUTER OVAL OFFICE—DAY--CONTINUOUS  
  
TOBY is walking through, we hear DEBBIE directly  
  
DEBBIE  
Sir, he's no longer the president  
  
JED  
(on intercom)  
Oh...Really?  
  
DEBBIE  
I'm told he was assassinated last month, sir  
  
JED  
The things we fail to care about.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HALLS OF THE WEST WING—DAY—CONTINUOUS  
  
As TOBY walks through, you can tell he is cut off from the world, Formulating the speech in his head. Suddenly he bumps into JOSH who is dressed up, ready to go the the musical  
  
JOSH  
Oh, sorry.  
  
TOBY  
Don't say sorry. You've made me a rich man today...  
Good luck.  
  
JOSH  
Yea.  
  
TOBY makes his way to his office, opens the door and...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. TOBY'S OFFICE—CONTINIOUS  
  
Two babyswings are swinging in the corners. ANDI is sitting at his desk  
  
ANDI  
Toby, I'm so sorry, I have to leave the twins for a while  
  
TOBY  
Um, why?  
  
ANDI  
Its my mother. She had a stroke.  
  
TOBY  
Is she okay?  
  
ANDI  
they wouldn't tell me.  
  
TOBY  
Oh. Are you okay?  
  
ANDI  
Yea I'm fine. I have to go, my cell number is on  
  
TOBY  
I know your number.  
  
ANDI  
Okay, uh, see you later  
  
TOBY kisses her on the cheek  
  
TOBY  
Take care.  
  
ANDI just looks at him affectionately as she leaves.  
  
TOBY  
Molly, what do you think I should do,  
Write a speech to convince the American people  
We aren't about to make the worst foreign  
Policy decision in the Western hemisphere since the  
Bay of Pigs; or grab a cheeseburger?  
  
MOLLY  
(Giggle....googoo)  
  
TOBY  
Yea, I though so.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CJ'S OFFICE—DAY  
  
CAROL is giving CJ some last minute notes on the way to the afternoon briefing  
  
CAROL  
It says here that they changed the center of the  
Quake.  
CJ  
Where was it before  
  
CAROL  
Front Royal, Virginia  
  
CJ  
Where is it now? Back Royal?  
  
CAROL  
Yep.  
  
CJ  
No way! There's a Front and Back Royal?  
  
CAROL  
Yep, and they have earthquakes.  
  
CJ  
Wow, that one guy's gonna have a bird.  
Carol?  
  
CAROL  
What  
  
CJ  
You think the little mermaid really did feel the quake?  
  
CAROL  
CJ, you really should get checked  
  
CJ  
Alright. Here we are. Thank God it's a light day.  
  
CAROL  
I know, We get earthquakes all the time  
  
CJ  
That's not what I meant.  
  
Just as CJ is about to go up, CAROL is handed a note. She reads it and her face Twitches, but is then controlled.  
  
CJ  
What is it?  
  
CAROL  
I'll tell you after.  
  
CJ  
Well that wouldn't do much good. What is it Carol.  
  
CAROL  
CJ, you father died.  
  
An oblivious AIDE blunders in  
  
AIDE  
CJ, your late  
  
CJ without a word walks up to the podium.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THEATER—JOSH AND DONNA'S LES MIZ DATE  
  
JOSH and DONNA simply watch the performance. "On My Own" is just starting.  
  
It carries over through the end of the act.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PRESS BRIEFING ROOM—EVENING  
  
Pictures are flashing, Hands are raised.  
  
CJ  
Yes, Sally.  
  
_On my own, pretending he's beside me_  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. OVAL OFFICE—EVENING  
  
BARTLET is hanging up the phone. He checks his watch.  
  
JED  
DEBBIE!  
  
Into Intercom now  
_All alone, I walk with him till morning  
_  
JED  
Debbie?  
  
DEBBIE  
(On intercom)  
Yes, Mr. President?  
  
_Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I loose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me  
_  
JED  
Tell CJ to delay the Press Conference  
I need to talk to her first.  
  
DEBBIE  
Sir, Its already started. Daylight savings.  
  
JED  
Dammit! CHARLIE!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PRESS BRIEFING ROOM  
  
_In the rain, the pavement shines  
Like silver  
_  
CJ  
As of this moment, I am unaware of any  
US military support for the demonstrators.  
  
SALLY  
Will we still remain on the sidelines  
If the Castro regime resorts to violence?  
  
_All the lights, are misty in the river  
_  
CJ  
I won't comment on that right now.  
  
DANNY  
CJ, if the US was to give support, wouldn't  
The president want to let it out to encourage  
The demonstrators?  
  
CJ  
The minute I hear word, I will let you know.  
  
DANNY  
So, to the best of your knowledge, there will  
Be no action to support their calls for freedom  
  
CJ  
I believe I already answered that.  
  
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever_  
  
CHARLIE, on the side, hands CAROL a note, who hands it to CJ  
  
CJ  
it says here that the United States pledges  
Its full support to the citizens of Cuba demanding  
Freedom.  
  
KATIE  
Does that mean...  
  
CJ  
The president will be addressing the nation shortly.  
Goodbye everyone.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. TOBY'S OFFICE—LATE EVENING-CONTINIOUS  
  
TOBY types feriously as he watches the conference  
  
PRESS  
(on moniter)  
Good evening, CJ  
  
_ And I know that its only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JOSH AND DONNA THEATER  
  
JOSH and DONNA continue to watch, the heads perhaps a little closer than When we last left them  
  
DONNA  
I hate this character.  
  
JOSH  
Oh, think she's cute.  
  
DONNA  
Its just she's so aloof and selfish and always butting in...  
A lot like—  
  
JOSH  
Who?  
  
DONNA  
No one.  
  
JOSH  
Amy?  
  
_And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
_  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SITUATION ROOM  
  
BARTLET storms in. The chiefs stand.  
  
JED  
Do we have a plan?  
  
_I love him, but when the night is over  
_  
NANCY  
Yes. Plan Locke I calls for bombing raids on Castro's  
Palace and military defense stations. We will then land,  
And with the aide of the rebels, establish a preliminary  
Democracy on the island.  
  
JED  
What would be the civilian casualties?  
  
_He is gone, a river's just a river  
_  
NANCY  
It was difficult to estimate, but it could be in the hundreds  
  
JED  
And they still don't have any idea we're coming  
  
CHIEF 2  
Only that we've pledged our support, and that  
You'll be making an address shortly.  
  
JED  
Good. I suppose.  
  
LEO  
How do you know the rebels will help us?  
  
CHIEF 3  
We don't. But it would be in their best interest  
To do so.  
  
JED  
What about retaliation?  
  
NANCY  
You mean terrorist actions?  
  
CHIEF 5  
It is a distinct possibility. There are a few Cuban cells  
In south-central Florida.  
  
_ Without him the world around me  
Changes, the trees are bare and  
Everywhere the streets are full of strangers  
_  
JED  
There are Cuban Terrorist cells?  
  
NANCY  
Yes sir, currently inactive, but present.  
  
LEO  
Sir, if this is to work, it needs to happen soon.  
  
JED  
South-central Florida is like Orlando, right?  
  
LEO  
Yes sir.  
  
JED  
Damn.  
  
LEO  
Sir...what is it?  
  
JED  
Its nothing...Go.  
  
The chiefs get into action.  
  
JED  
Leo, I need to talk to Abby.  
  
LEO  
Sir, is there a problem?  
  
JED  
She took Zoey to Disney world.  
  
LEO  
They'll be fine. Its not gonna happen again.  
  
INT. CJ'S OFFICE—LATE EVENING  
  
CJ is at her desk, half stunned, half hating herself with tears in her eyes. CAROL is at her door, seemingly unsure weather she should come in or not.  
  
_ I love him, but everyday I'm learning  
For all my life I've only been pretending_  
  
CAROL  
CJ?  
  
CJ  
What.  
  
CAROL  
I'm sorry.  
  
CJ  
Its just, I should have been there. I knew it was close,  
I should have been there.  
  
Carol, the last time I called him, he had forgotten so much.  
It was so hard to talk to him, but, he still called me Claudia.  
He remembered me, so far gone, he still remembered me. And he died alone.CAROL just looks on with sympathy  
  
_ Without me, this world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness that I have  
Never known_  
  
CAROL  
There's gonna be a staff meeting in the Oval in  
Ten minutes.  
  
CJ  
Thank you.  
  
CAROL exits, CJ breaks down.  
  
_ I love him...I love him...  
I love him, but only on my own.  
_  
END ACT 3  
  
INT. THEATER  
  
Battle at the barricade taking place. JOSH and DONNA watch close together  
  
DONNA  
Josh...  
  
JOSH  
Shhhhh  
  
DONNA  
Josh...  
  
JOSH  
Shhhh  
  
DONNA  
Josh!  
  
JOSH  
What?  
  
DONNA  
I think there's something vibrating in your pants...  
  
A few curious audience members look in their direction  
  
JOSH  
Oh, that's my cell. Let me get it.  
  
JOSH makes about thirty people stand up as he leaves  
  
JOSH  
Hello?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. OUTER OVAL OFFICE—NIGHT  
  
TOBY, CHARLIE, DEBBIE, LEO, CJ are all there. TOBY is on a cell phone with JOSH The others talk quietly with CJ The twins are in swings by DEBBIE's desk  
  
TOBY  
Josh, the presidents called a staff meeting. He's going to  
make an address in a few minutes. I'll let  
You listen on the phone.  
  
JOSH  
(VO)  
Why?  
  
TOBY  
We're invading Cuba.  
  
JOSH  
No, really.  
  
TOBY  
Really.  
  
JOSH  
Really Really?  
  
TOBY  
Its happening  
  
JOSH  
We should really make it a state, you know,  
Keep 'em disciplined so they don't experiment with  
Illegal drug-like political systems.  
  
TOBY  
Yea.. Josh, CJ's father passed away.  
  
JOSH  
Oh...How's she doing?  
  
TOBY  
Well, not good...she's really mad at herself.  
  
JOSH  
I should talk to her.  
  
TOBY  
You want to now?  
  
JOSH  
Not on the phone  
  
TOBY  
Yea.  
  
DEBBIE  
You can go in now. And I don't want  
Anyone coming out unless you've rescued  
Albert Francis. This is Special Ops we're talking  
About.  
  
CONTINUOUS:  
  
INT. OVAL OFFICE—NIGHT  
  
Crews are setting up for BARTLET's speech. JED speaks  
  
JED  
Some of you may be upset I did not consort with  
All. Some may be rightly upset I did not inform them  
On time. And still others may be surprised to learn  
the thousands of freedom demonstrators turned  
Protesters turned rioters turned rebels are now allies of  
The United States army.  
  
TOBY  
Sir, you stole that from my speech  
  
JED  
I think its my speech now, Toby. But yes, I'll give credit  
Where its due.  
  
LEO  
Sir, we have two minutes.  
  
JED  
I just want to say that a successful outcome isn't guaranteed,  
And well, you guys a great. Especially you. Come here  
Claudia Jean Cregg.  
  
CJ comes forward and JED leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek whispering in her ear  
  
JED  
(Whisper)  
I'm so sorry. You'll always be my daughter  
Too, CJ, and don't forget that.  
  
CJ  
Thank you sir.  
  
LEO  
Mr. President...  
  
TOBY  
Josh, he's about to speak.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THEATER  
  
JOSH approaches DONNA from behind. The finale is just finishing up, leading into "do you hear the people sing" (Carries over till end of show)  
  
_Lord in heaven look down on him in mercy  
Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your  
Glory_  
  
JOSH  
Donna, the president is about to speak, if  
You want to listen.  
  
CUT TO: INT. OVAL OFFICE—NIGHT JED makes his way to his seat. As he sits, he makes an extended calming eye contact with CJ.  
  
_Take my hand and lead me to salvation  
Take my love, for love is everlasting_  
  
ASST  
Your on in five, four, three, (two, one)  
  
MR. PRESIDENT  
My fellow Americans. This morning many of the good citizens  
Of our once and future close friend to the south, Cuba, began a  
Demonstration for freedom. They demanded what we already  
Enjoy, and what they haven't felt for forty-five years.  
  
_And remember the truth that once was spoken  
To love another person is to see the face of God_  
  
Throughout the day those demonstrations turned to protests  
Which turned to riots, which then turned to outright rebellion.  
Thousands and thousands of repressed peoples rebelling  
Against their dying dictator. I am here to tell you that they  
Will finally be rewarded with liberty.  
  
_ Do you hear the people sing?  
Lost in the valley of the night  
_  
I have ordered the United States army, navy, and air force  
To assist with the revolution. This is to ensure the relatively  
Smooth transition to the democracy which they demand and  
Deserve.  
  
_It is the music of a people who are climbing  
To the light  
For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that  
Never dies. Even the darkest night will end and  
The sun will rise_  
  
Unfortunately, this comes too late for others. Some of whom  
Lived under Castro's harsh rule for most of their lives, and still  
Others looked in from the outside and desperately fought  
for change.  
However I am confident that they rejoice from where they now  
Reside.  
  
_They will live again in freedom in the garden  
Of the lord. They will walk behind the plowshare  
They will put away the sword  
_  
And so I say to you that liberty and happiness does prevail, in the  
Western hemisphere and beyond her adjacent seas.  
  
_The chain will be broken and all men will  
Have their reward!_

_  
_ And It is and  
Ever shall be the mission of this great nation to guarantee  
Liberty's success wherever it shall seek to grow, for the  
smallest flower is just as beautiful as the most majestic  
Oak, and thus  
Should it be in respect to nations. God bless Liberty, God  
bless our soldiers, And God bless America  
  
Camera pans to the faces of all the proud staff members in the room. This is why they Work for this guy...  
  
_ Will you join in our crusade? Who will be  
Strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the  
Barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing, say do you hear  
the  
Distant drums? It is the future that they bring  
When tomarrow comes_  
  
CUT TO INT. THEATER  
  
JOSH and DONNA are sharing the phone, looking right at eachother. This is a great Moment for the president, and for them as well.  
  
DONNA  
Wow, he nailed that one.  
  
_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong  
And stand with me? Somewhere beyond the Barricade is there a world you long to see?_  
  
JOSH  
I'd say so.  
  
DONNA  
Josh...  
  
JOSH  
What...  
  
DONNA  
The speech is over now.  
  
JOSH  
I know...  
  
JOSH and DONNA look, and look, and look and then...The Kiss.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. OVAL—NIGHT  
  
TOBY is on the phone  
  
TOBY  
Hey Josh...  
  
TOBY  
Josh...?  
  
He listens closely...  
  
TOBY  
Oh, my God.  
CJ, you owe me another twenty bucks  
Charlie, I need thirty from you...Debb...  
  
JED  
Wait a second Tobias. If this has anything  
To do with the bets that were collected earlier and/or  
My deputy chief of staff osculating with my deputy deputy  
Chief of staff, then I believe it is you who owes me one  
Hundred buckaroos.  
  
JED watches LEO try to slip out of the room  
  
And I want my hundred-fifty from you, now.  
  
Shouting to DEBBIE  
  
Debbie! Get Nancy on the phone. Tell her its finally time for her  
To pay up. Boy, I can't wait until Abby gets home,  
Not that it really matters...we both end up  
  
LEO clears his throat  
  
JED looks around and realizes that pretty much the entire staff of the White House, Including the TV filming crew, are all listening and a little clueless.  
  
Oh...um, well, What's next?  
  
_Do you hear the people sing? Say do you  
Hear the distant drums. It is the future that  
They bring when tomorrow comes._  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THEATER—NIGHT  
  
JOSH and DONNA are still at it. Whoever was holding the phone drops it, And it breaks.  
  
_ AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHH  
Tomorrow comes!_  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF SHOW


End file.
